


Granica

by Croyance



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni [71]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Zakazane Pairingi, Zakazane Pairingi 2016
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 05:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8132509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: Nie wiedziała czy może przekroczyć tą granicę miedzy nimiPrompt 71. "Granica"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Zaczynamy Tydzień Zakazanych Pairingów!  
> A to jest chyba dośc oryginalna para ;)

          Nie wiedziała czy może to zrobić. Czekała na ten moment tak długo, niemal tyle czasu ile go znała. Ale jednak teraz bała się wykonać ten jeden krok. Nie wiedziała, gdzie przebiega ta granica między nimi, czy mimo tylu znaków nie odrzuci jej...  
          Czekała na dobry moment, na to by byli sami. Wolała by to on zrobił pierwszy krok. Była już w końcu dorosła. Gdy spotkali się u niego w kuchni nie traciła czasu. Pocałunek był dziwny, delikatnie mówiąc. Nie odrzucił jej, w tamtej chwili nie myśleli o konsekwencjach. Choć bała się co powie jej ojciec, Steve miał być jej zawsze.


End file.
